LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS DRAGONES(RPC)
by MARDRACO10
Summary: -Erase una aldea donde viven 9 clanes, en esa aldea viven un clan tan poderoso que puede manejar los 5 elementos ese clan fue llamado ""El Clan Draco", pero todo eso acabara en esa noche tan cruel el que he vivido en mi vida, soledad, tristeza, odio, muerte y poder es solo donde yo podía ver podía ver en toda mi vida, yo les contera lo que le ha pasado a mi clan-
1. Chapter 1

-Erase una aldea donde viven 9 clanes, en esa aldea viven un clan tan poderoso que puede manejar los 5 elementos ese clan fue llamado ""El Clan Draco", pero todo eso acabara en esa noche tan cruel el que he vivido en mi vida, soledad, tristeza, odio, muerte y poder es solo donde yo podía ver podía ver en toda mi vida, yo les contera lo que le ha pasado a mi clan-

-en las orillas de la aldea, se encuentras las casas de mi clan donde antes vivía—una noche tan fría en la que te puedas imaginar, teniendo la sensación de que algo va muy mal- yo me encontraba en mi cuarto durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que escuche los gritos desgarradores que podía escuchar en mi ventana-con dificultad me paraba de mi cama junto abrazando a mi peluche de dragón de color negro-asomándome en mi ventana veía a mis parientes tirados sangrando y es cuando veo algo tan horrible, viendo como alguien llegaba atrás de mis tíos y travesaba su espada en sus cuellos—ahí muy asustada corrí con mucha deprisa para decirles a mis padres lo que estaba sucediendo-al mismo tiempo que iba abrir la puerta, ellos entraron, mi madre me abrazo tan fuerte si su vida dependiera de ello, mi padre me veía con sus ojos de ternura y de miedo, es cuando veo a la misma persona que mato a mis tíos entrando a mi habitación—mi padre se puso enfrente de nosotras para protegernos del sujeto enmascarado ,pero todo fue en vano ya que con la sangre que salpicaba, me callo a mi en mi car y a mi madre también, mi madre soltó de mi ventana junto con ella tapándome para que ningún vidrio me callera, mi madre corrió y corrió para perder al asesino de mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo hasta que se tropezó, con sus únicas fuerzas de mi madre me escondió en unos arbustos diciéndome -Cariño veas lo que veas o escuches no salgas de aquí, cuida de tus hermanos ellos son tus guardianes y tu eres la siguiente guardiana de los dragones-

-Mama no me dejes por favor no—llorando mucho –Cariño se fuerte y sigue adelante nunca te rindas ante nada—esas fueron las ultimas palabras de mi madre y viendo como se iba dejándome entre los arbustos, pasaron las horas y mi madre no regresaba, es cuando escuche todos los gritos de mi clan, casa quemándose es cuando vi al enmascarado enfrente de mi madre atravesando su catana en el corazón de ella, viendo como caía el cuerpo de mi madre, ya no pude mas, Salí de los arbustos y dirigiéndome en el cuerpo de mi madre, agachándome y abrazando a mi madre y diciéndole que no me dejara sola, es cuando me di cuenta que el enmascarado se acercaba muy peligrosamente a mi, pero el se paraba enfrente de mi y aventándome el collar del símbolo de mi clan

-Con que tu eres la heredera de ser la guardia, jajaja –lo veía como se ría muy debolicamente—sabes algo eres muy débil pero te dire algo cuando pase los años te buscare y te quitare al dragón que tienes en tu interior-esas eran las ultimas palabras antes de que el me noqueara y quedara inconsciente-

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

-en una casa se encuentra un peli plateado leyendo un libro de "icha icha" en la sala de su casa-

_**TOC-TOC**_

-_mmm quien es la persona que llega a altas horas de la noche__-_dice el peli plateado, al levantarse del sillón

**TOC-TOC-tocando desesperante**

-_Ya voy no te desesperes_-abriendo y asomándose -_no hay nadie_ –dirige la mirada en el piso y ve una niña de 5 años manchada de sangre-_pero esta niña quien la dejo_-cargando a la niña inconsciente- _es mejor llevarla con la hokage_- va directo hasta la torre de la hokague.

-en el despacho de la hokage, se encuentra una rubia firmando unos aburridos documentos, junto con su mano derecha que se llama sizune-

**TOC-TOC**

**-**_adelante_-dice la rubia de ojos miel sin despegar la vista en los documentos.

-_hokague_-dice el peli plateado entrando al despacho cargando a la niña de 5 años-

-_que pasa kakashi, es muy raro que estés aquí a estas altas horas de la noche_-sellando el documento y tomando otro sin despegar la vista

-_hokague estoy aquí porque dejaron a esta niña en la puerta de mi casa_-acercándose hasta el escritorio y enseñándole a la pequeña

-_mmm…-_despegando la vista y viendo a la niña manchada de sangre-_zisune revisa a esta niña ahora mismo_-ordenándole a la pelinegra

-_si Tsunade-sama-_va con kakashi, tomando a la niña de los brazos del peli plateado y colocando a la pequeña en el sillón de la oficina, comenzando a revisarla-Tsunade-sama la niña esta bien solo esta manchada de sangre de otra persona-dirigiéndose directo con la hokague y cargando a la pequeña

-un anbu entra en la oficina—_hokage sama el clan draco fue aniquilada_—

-_QUE! COMO RAYOS SUCEDIÓ ESTO, MANDEN UN ESCUADRON Y CAPTUREN A LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO_-ordenando la rubia al anbu

-_si hokage_ - desaparece en una nube de humo-

-apareciendo otro anbu—_hokage-sama la hija de Ichigo Draco y Rukia Draco desaparecio-_diroguiendo la mirada a la niña-_es la heredera de los guardianes de los dragones_-muy asombrado

-_que esta cría es la heredera de los dragones, kakashi te ordeno que cuides de esta niña como fuera tu hija no quiero que otras aldeas sepan que ella esta huérfana_-diciéndole muy seriamente la rubia-

-_si hokage_-agarrando la niña y desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

-_hokage esta segura de esto, recuerde que la niña posee al dragón negro de los 5 elementos, puede que ella pierda el control y destruya la aldea_-le dice la pelinegra a la hokage

-_eso no sucederá, recuerda que un guardián siempre controla a un dragón cuando lo tienen en su interior, además nosotros les enseñaremos como controlar ese poder y protegerá a la aldea, yo tengo la fe de que esto sucederá_-viendo el cielo-_manden unos cuantos ninjas y recojan los cadáveres del clan_-ordenándole al Anbu

_Hai hokage-_ desaparece en una nube de humo-

**********************************7 años después******************************

-una adolescente enmascarada de Anbu de konoha esta en una rama de un árbol escribiendo un pergamino-

-_Oye ya es hora de regresar a la aldea_-le dice otro anbu-

-_lose solo déjame enviarle este pergamino a mi padre_-haciendo sellos e invocando un perro ninja-

-_Ama para que me necesita_-dice el perro marrón con una banda en la cabeza del símbolo de la hoja-

-_Dale este pergamino a mi padre_-entregándole el pergamino-_confió en ti_

-_hai_-tomando el pergamino y desaparece-

-je, jeje-bajando elegantemente-_vámonos tenemos un camino lag_o-comenzando a caminar a dirección a la aldea-

-_me sorprendes que tan solo 12 años eres un Anbu, ahora mismo estarías en un equipo genin y realizando misiones sencillas_-caminando a lado de la adolescente-

-_je, si tienes razón pero no fue así, ya menos palabrería quiero ver a mi padre_-

-_jajaja si que extrañas a tu padre y eso que solo paso una semana_-riendo atrás de la mascara-

-_je, mejor cállate que tu también extrañas a tu esposa_-dejando al pobre hombre choqueado atrás-_oye apúrate te dejare aquí en medio de la nada_-haciendo unos cuantos seños de la mano-

-_oye espérame no me dejes_-acercándose a la adolescente y tocándole el hombro-_bien vámonos-_

_-teletransportacion-_desaparesen los dos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EN KONOHA~~~~~~~~~~~~

En konoha, todo se encontraba como de costumbre, acepto en una parte de los campos de entrenamiento, donde se encuentran un peli plateado y sus tres alumnos entrenando

-_sigan así chicos, lo hacen bien_-dándole animos a sus estudiantes-

-_Kakashi_-dice un perro ninja estando el hombro del peli plateado-

_-Paku que pasa_-viendo como se baja el perro de su hombro-

-_tengo un pergamino_ –Dándole el pergamino-

-_mmm…-_abriendo el pergamino y empezando a leerlo-_ya veo, gracias Paku, puedes volver_-viendo como desaparece en una nube de humo-_chicos, aquí se acaba el entrenamiento nos vemos_-desaparece en una nube de humo-

-_Oigan, no creen que actúa raro kakashi-sensei_-dice un imperativo rubio con los ojos azules a sus compañeros-

-_Si tienes razón algo le pasa, cada vez que la invocación del sensei le trae un pergamino siempre desaparece_-dice una pelirosa con los ojos verdes-

-_Hmp, son tonterías, yo me largo_-dice un pelinegro con reflejos azules y ojos negros como la noche dirigiéndose a la aldea-

-_oooo vamos sasuke no seas amargado, será divertido espiar a Kakashi_-colgandose encima de Sasuke-

-_hmp, estabien iré pero quitate de ensima_-quitandoselo de encima-

-_bien vamos dettabayo!- _gritándolo en los cuatro vientos-

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
